


you got me faded

by soleilouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Schmoop, liam isn't really There but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilouis/pseuds/soleilouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis has been tasting wine for 2 hours when he meets harry at a winery. things go well, considering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got me faded

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve actually never been to a winery, so. i am fairly sure this isn’t how they work at all, but we can pretend!! know nothing (clearly), own nothing, all mistakes are mine, etc. title from beyonce’s drunk in love \o/ this is so schmoopy, soz.
> 
> (ps: [this](http://www.soleilouis.tumblr.com/post/74907340309/a-little-respect-by-erasure-as-heard-on-hbos) is the song mentioned at the party. it’s a good one.)

“Don’t you think this one is a bit too dry? Like, I’m all for a dry wine, y’know. It’s just so--” Zayn makes a face and sets down his empty wine glass. “It’s something my grandpa would drink.”

Louis hums while lifting his own glass to eye level and inspecting it for spots. He can’t imagine that this place has enough time to thoroughly wash every single glass - one of them is bound to have a few dirty spots, maybe even a remnant of lipstick. He’s made it his personal mission today to find a dirty glass and complain, nicely, hoping it will grant him a complimentary bottle of wine for the inconvenience. It’s a solid plan, he thinks.

“Louis?” Zayn whispers quietly, careful not to interrupt the tour guide. “D’you hear me?”

“Yeah,” Louis answers finally with a nod. “It tastes alright to me.”

He doesn’t know why Zayn feels the need to comment on every single wine, but then he remembers that it’s probably the point of a wine tasting. According to the brochure he read this morning, they’re supposed to discuss the flavors and compare the tastes to things like how the sun feels on your skin and all of the artsy talk that Zayn loves. Lous will indulge him, if only because Zayn’s his best friend, but mainly because he's having a good time (despite the not-so-subtle glances he's getting from retired couples in their tasting group that know he is sorely out of place).

This last wine really was too dry, if Louis’ honest, but he’s down for almost anything at this point. They’ve been at this for over an hour, stopping in different sections of the winery and receiving an (only slightly filled) glass of wine. Louis has seen the fancier people in their group swish their sip of wine around in their mouth before spitting it out, turning to their partner and whispering about the “expensive feel” of the wine, but he isn’t here to spit out free wine. He’s here to drink all of the free wine he can get, really, which is almost the exact tag line that Zayn used to convince Louis to come with him this weekend.

“Lemme have yours then,” Louis whispers, making grabby hands for Zayn’s glass. This is how most of the last hour has gone, Zayn thinking that the wines are too dry or too sweet for his particular taste and Louis, being the extremely good friend that he is, drinks his so that he doesn’t seem rude. Louis doesn’t mind, and the strong buzz that he’s starting to get seems to agree.

"I’ve gotta piss so bad, man,” Louis says after 3 more partial glasses of wine.

They’re on break now, continuing the tour in 10 minutes after everyone is done walking through the small outdoor exhibit. There are a lot of statues set up, some with plaques filled with the history of the winery, and most of their wine tasting group has dispersed across the lawn. Louis is sitting on a bench bouncing his knee anxiously, and Zayn sighs from next to him.

“If you piss now, you’ll literally be in the bathroom every five minutes. You’ll break the seal,” Zayn explains when Louis gives him a less than impressed look.

They’ve never done anything like this together - Zayn has been to three wine tastings with his mom, which automatically makes him the Winery Expert, apparently. Most years of their friendship have been spent playing video games in their college dorm or, more recently, playing video games in their apartment. They’ve been best friends since high school, or maybe before that (everything before age thirteen feels like a blur to Louis, honestly), so when Zayn asked Louis to come with him to Napa Valley for the weekend, he’d said yes right away. When Zayn said that it was a weekend at a winery resort, paid for by his mom as a birthday present, Louis had needed more convincing. “It’s supposed to be for me and a girlfriend or some shit,” Zayn had explained. But, seeing that Zayn has no girlfriend and really only has Louis that he can stand to be in close quarters with for more than 12 hours, a weekend at a winery resort together it is. It’s most likely the weirdest thing they’ve done yet, which says a lot.

“Listen, if I don’t make a detour inside to that bathroom, I’ll be pissing all over your feet,” Louis slurs quietly, and maybe the wine is going to his head a bit, but he’s pretty sure that Zayn is swaying. Or the trees behind him are swaying. One of the two, definitely swaying.

“Kinky,” Zayn says with a smirk.

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know,” Louis responds, standing. “Remind me again why we’re on this romantic getaway.”

“Not romantic.”

“Not yet, man,” Louis says. He pats Zayn’s shoulder once, letting his hand hold tight to his sweater for a moment to steady himself. Pace yourself, the tour guide had said, maybe he had also mentioned something about not knowing how much wine you’re drinking until it hits you all at once. Bullshit, Louis had said.

When he finally makes it to the bathroom, he’s fairly sure that he’s done with the wine for now, since it’s only nearing 2 o’clock and they still have an entire day of fun to be had. They’re attending a dinner tonight, some fancy thing on the back lawn that the resort puts on for all of it’s guests, complete with music and dancing at the end of it. Louis can’t believe how fancy he and Zayn are, honestly, wine and dinners and not even one hole in his jeans today. They’re really growing up, Louis thinks.

He’s pondering his new state of adulthood when he turns the corner to walk further into the bathroom and runs straight into another person. He gasps loudly, always too dramatic once he’s had a few, and hears a small giggle coming from whoever it was that nearly knocked him over.

“Oops!”

Louis looks up, taking his face away from where it had previously been smushed against the person’s chest, just by their shoulder - fuck, they’re tall - and takes a step back.

He’s seen a lot of very nice things today, Louis supposes, and numerous gorgeous backdrops. Nothing quite beats the beauty of the taller boy standing in front of him, he’s sure of it. He should tell his tour guide, if he ever finds his way back to the fucking group, that they should put this boy on the brochures. He may have been more eager to be here.

“Hi--” Louis squeaks out, clearing his throat immediately - god, that’s embarrassing - and trying again. “Hi.”

His mind is swimming now, Louis isn’t sure if from the wine or the fact that these are the greenest eyes he’s ever seen, and he stumbles back a few steps. The boy looks just around his age, maybe a year or two younger. He’s smiling at Louis like he’s absolutely charmed by his drunken stumble, and he’s got dimples, what the fuck. The boy reaches out a hand and places it under Louis’ elbow to steady him, and laughs again.

“You okay?” he asks after Louis is standing still.

Louis needs to pull it together; at the moment he’s just staring at this stranger like he’s about to write a sonnet about his concerned doe eyes - which, honestly, he thinks would be fair.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he says finally. The boy drops his hand, and Louis really wishes he hadn’t. “Sorry, man, wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“No problem,” the boy says with another small laugh. He runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back into some sort of messy hairstyle that Louis assumes the boy is meaning to do. His hair is long, curling slightly at the ends and going in all directions. It’s endearing, which is not something Louis has ever found endearing, exactly, but. “‘m Harry.”

“Louis,” he responds. “I’m tasting wine today.”

He’s extra charming after a few alcoholic beverages, if anything.

“Y’know, I would’ve never been able to tell, Louis,” Harry says, a smirk tugging at his lips and a glint in his eyes. Louis thinks he could have four pages of a sonnet at this point.

“You too?”

“Yeah, here with my sister and her boyfriend. They’re getting married here next month,” Harry offers. Louis nods, he thinks this would be a fantastic place to have a wedding. He’s thinking of Harry in a tight fitting suit, which is something he’d very much like to see. “They’ll be doing couple things, planning and all that shit, so I brought my best friend.” Harry gestures towards what Louis assumes is the exit of the bathroom. “He told me not to break the seal but--”

“That’s exactly what Zayn said!” Louis throws his hands in the air, and Harry startles for a moment. He’s really starting to remind Louis of a tiny baby deer, which is cute, he thinks. “I’m here with Zayn. My Zayn. We’re here for the weekend.”

Harry clears his throat and smiles. “Zayn? ‘s that your boyfriend then?”

Louis must make a face, because Harry’s eyes widen and he rushes to explain. “Sorry, I wasn’t assuming anything, I just thought--”

Louis punches Harry’s shoulder, which he didn’t think was acceptable to do with someone you’ve just met in a fancy bathroom, but here they are. “Don’t sweat it, Bambi,” he says and Harry laughs. “He’s my best friend. We came because his mom bought him a weekend stay for him a girlfriend, but he doesn’t have a girlfriend." Louis leans forward slightly and cups a hand around his mouth, whispering, "He much prefers dicks, anyway, if you know what I’m trying to say.”

Harry covers his mouth and laughs, dropping his hand and saying, “Yeah, I think I get what you’re trying to say.”

Louis isn’t even that drunk, is the thing, but this boy is so beautiful and it’s really fucking with his head, making everything so heightened. “Sorry, god, I’m normally not so--” Louis waves his hands around and gestures to himself. “Lots of wine, I guess.”

He laughs nervously, making Harry smile, which Louis has decided is his new favorite thing to do. Harry's dimples pop like someone is physically poking at his cheek, and his eyes twinkle a bit. His lips are a bit stained with what Louis guesses must be wine, because nobody’s lips are that shade of pink.

“Having fun, then?” Harry asks. Louis nods so he continues, “Yeah, us too. Didn’t think I would. Niall, my friend, he likes beer more than wine so he’s been complaining, but--. I think he heard that there will be beer at dinner tonight, so he’s stopped his grumbling.”

The dinner on the lawn tonight, Louis remembers. “Yeah, lots of wine and beer and all the good stuff. And stuffed mushrooms, I think,” he says with a wink. Harry giggles again, and they fall into comfortable silence for a moment, Louis’ eyes darting towards the urinal.

Harry clears his throat with a smile and, god, how is it fair that he has dimples? Louis thinks that someone really needs to look into this further, make sure that this is even allowed.

“Right, I’ll, uh--. I’ll leave you to it then,” Harry says, nodding his head in the direction of the urinals. “Nice to meet you though, Louis. Maybe I’ll see you tonight?”

Louis’ head is still fuzzy and he really has to fucking piss, so he has no idea what to do except smile politely and give a short wave. “You too, Bambi.”

Harry steps around him with his chin tucked and a smile on his lips that Louis wants to see more of and starts making his way towards the exit. Louis walks over to the set of sinks - which, unsurprisingly, are gold, he notices - and turns on the faucet to splash some cold water on his face, maybe sober himself up a tiny bit. When he looks up into the mirror while the water warms, he sees Harry standing by the door, turning his head to glance back at Louis before he winks and exits the bathroom completely.

+

“I’m just saying, we should do this more often,” Louis says loudly, picking up his second glass of wine and clinking it against Zayn’s.

The dinner is delicious, one of the best Louis has ever had. He wasn’t lying to Harry earlier, there really were stuffed mushrooms with a delicious entree following and a liquor and beer list to match. It’s included with the price of their stay, so Louis remembers to pull out his phone and send a quick text to Zayn’s mom thanking her for the trip. She’d laughed when Zayn told her he had chosen to take Louis, and neither of them think she was very surprised - they’ve always been the co-dependent type, something their parents have never raised a brow at.

Louis hasn’t seen Harry yet tonight, but it isn’t for lack of trying. He’s been looking for him all day after leaving the bathroom with no such luck, but he knows for sure that he’ll be at this dinner, at least. Louis is starting to think that he’s remembering his appearance incorrectly or something. He can’t possibly be missing that hair in a crowd, not to mention that he probably towers over most of the people here. Louis had been a bit drunk when he met him, and even that was a brief conversation. He’s not pouting about it, though. He’s just not.

“Are you gonna eat that?” Louis asks Zayn, pointing to his last bite of cheesecake. Zayn shakes his head distractedly, his eyes locked on something across the room. Louis follows his gaze, moving his head to rest his chin on Zayn’s shoulder. “Whatcha lookin’ at?”

Zayn clears his throat and shrugs Louis off his shoulder roughly, looking back down at his plate and moving around the food with his fork.

“What the fuck,” Louis says, rubbing his chin.

“Don’t make it obvious, bro,” Zayn whispers. “But there’s a really cute guy over there. Don’t look!” he says in a more aggressive whisper when Louis immediately raises in his seat to get a look at who Zayn is apparently pining over.

There’s a blond boy sitting about 6 tables over, holding up a pint glass and bopping along to the beat of the music. There’s a DJ to entertain now that dinner is nearly over, a guy who gives off the air that he’s slightly too old to be doing this, and he keeps playing a really odd mix of classics and top 40 hits. Louis is surprised that the majority of the people at the resort this weekend are around their age, if not maybe late twenties - he never thought people their age came to these kind of places. Maybe he’s been missing out. There is a good handful of posh older people, but Louis doesn’t feel as out of place as he thought he might.  Most of the older people are still picking at their food at this point in the dinner, but a lot of the younger people of the resort are on the makeshift dance floor, clearly already having a couple of alcoholic beverages.

“Is it one of the brunettes or the blond? There are too many fucking people--”

Zayn scoffs, ducking his head even further. “The blond. Shut up.”

Louis smirks at Zayn, sitting back down in his seat. “It’s alright to have a crush, little guy,” Louis says in a mocking tone, gaining a heated glare from Zayn. He loves Zayn a whole lot, probably.

“Oh, like you haven’t spent the entire fucking day talking about some guy you met in a bathroom, right.”

And it sounds a lot less romantic when Zayn says it, is the thing.

The rest of their day had been spent finishing their tour, relaxing by the pool, and getting ready for the dinner. Louis hasn’t been this relaxed since, well--. Never, probably. And if he’s spent at least two of those hours recounting to Zayn how pink Harry’s lips had been, nobody but Zayn has to know about it.

“Okay, right, but like--” Louis starts to explain. “You didn’t see him, Zayn. He has fuckin’ dimples, like, real dimples.”

“As opposed to fake ones, right. It’s so hard to find someone natural these days.”

“Fuck off.” Louis gives Zayn a look and continues, “It’s not every day that I meet a charming, handsome guy in a bathroom. Let me have this.”

It’s almost as if someone had shaken a bell and sent out an alert for Harry’s attention, because a minute later when they are finishing their desserts, Louis feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Louis?”

Fireworks start going off in Louis’ brain at the sound of the familiar voice calling his name and he feels like he’s smiling like an absolute idiot when he turns around and comes face to face with Harry. Louis’ a bit less drunk this time, only one (full) glass of wine into the night, but he still has to fight back the urge to reach up and poke at Harry’s cheek. He makes a mental note to start praying more and give thanks to whatever Force or Almighty Being that let him run into Harry again, before standing up.

“Ah, Harry...--. Wait, I don’t know your last name.” Louis pouts.

Harry smiles and shakes his head shyly. “Styles. Harry Styles.”

“Louis Tomlinson. We meet again,” Louis says loud enough to be heard over the music of the party, which is now apparently in full swing. “I’ve been looking for you.”

He didn’t mean to say that last part, really, but he did and that’s--. It’s fine.

Harry looks even better than Louis remembers, and his hair is different than the first time they met. Some of his hair is pulled into a tiny ponytail on top of his head, the rest not long enough to put up and going in all directions like before. It’s cute, Louis thinks, and he wants to know if Harry likes to have that ponytail pulled. Something to ask later, perhaps. Harry’s wearing black skinny jeans - ripped at the knees, just like earlier -  and a baby blue plaid shirt. His shirt is unbuttoned nearly down to his stomach, christ, and Louis can see that his skin is littered with black ink.  

“Really?” Harry’s face lights up in a way that makes Louis bite his tongue to keep from smirking. “I mean, yeah, I have too! Gemma needed my help so I was late for dinner. I think they put me and Niall at the table just over there. I just got here not too long ago, though.” He points to the blond boy that Louis and Zayn had been looking at earlier, giving a small wave when Niall catches Harry’s eye. “He’s clearly already had a few,” he adds fondly.

“That’s your friend?” Zayn chimes in, getting up from the table to stand beside Harry.

“Eager,” Louis mumbles, trying - or not trying at all, actually - to cover it with a cough. Zayn is less than pleased.

“Oh,” Harry says with a face of recognition when he looks at Zayn, his mouth forming a small ‘o’ and his lips looking absolutely fucking obscene. That will be a problem. “Christ, he’s been talking about you all day.”

Zayn nearly chokes and Louis loses it, bending over slightly and laughing into his hand.

“God, like--” Harry continues with a laugh. “Don’t tell him I told you. He saw you during the tour today, I guess. He pointed you out but I didn’t even realize you were the Zayn that Louis had told me about,” he says, gesturing between the two of them. “That’s amazing.”

Niall walks over then, clapping a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Louis thinks that the two of them must have some sort of sixth sense, knowing when people are talking about them. Niall looks like he hasn’t got a care in the world, his blond hair devoid of product and laying flat against his forehead. His cheeks are a bit pink, and Harry’s right, he’s clearly had a few. He’s smiling brightly, shifting his eyes every couple of seconds to look at Zayn. Subtle, Louis thinks.

“Hey, man,” Niall says, smirking at Louis. “You must be the guy from the bathroom.”

“Niall--” Harry starts, but he’s cut off by Zayn and Niall’s uproarious laughter.

"He won’t shut up either, then?” Zayn asks Niall, turning to him. “I’m Zayn.”

Niall smiles, sticking a hand between them in formal introduction. “‘m Niall.”

They shake hands for what seems like ten minutes, both of them smiling at each other like they’ve just found the end of a fucking rainbow or something profound. Louis looks at Harry and rolls his eyes, making Harry laugh.

“This is gross,” Louis says loudly. Zayn shoots him a look with something a lot like a challenge in his eyes - or a lot like ‘I know what you’ve been thinking about all day’ - and, right. “Okay, yeah. Harry, let’s dance, then.”

They make their way to the center of the party, leaving Zayn and Niall to talk at the table. Louis grabs Harry’s arm and tugs him through the crowd of people, finding them an open space to occupy in the middle of the dance floor. Harry looks delighted, like he’s been waiting all day for this.  Louis can relate.

The music is loud and upbeat, not like any club or party Louis has ever been to - this has a much more silly feel and everyone is drunk on wine at this point and swaying and jumping to the beat of the music. It’s fun, they’re moving around now too, Harry circling his hips in a dorky sort of dance move and Louis is absolutely tickled. Louis laughs the hardest when Harry starts doing the robot, and it’s honestly the stupidest and best thing he’s ever seen. They stay on the dance floor for what feels like an hour, impressing each other with their middle school dance moves, no doubt. When they take a quick break to check in on Zayn and Niall and grab a beer, they’re a bit sweaty and smiling from ear to ear. It doesn’t feel like they just met, which should be weird, but it’s something he won’t question too much. Louis doesn’t know too much about it - he’s never really researched it or anything - but he’s always thought that he’s probably known a few of the people in his life in _another_ life, maybe, since they get along so well. Maybe Harry was one of the people he met in another life.

Zayn doesn’t even look up when Louis approaches the table, which is offensive, really. Niall is showing him something on his phone, the two of them laughing and looking up at each other. Harry nudges Louis’ side with his elbow and raises an eyebrow in their direction, and Louis rolls his eyes.

“Yes, hello, I see you two have hit it off,” Louis says after clearing his throat. The two of them look up at Harry and Louis, still laughing.

“Lou,” Zayn says, a bit out of breath, “they live, like, two towns over from us back home. Isn’t that sick?”

Louis didn’t know that, actually, hasn’t gotten into any deep conversations with Harry yet. He looks over to Harry whose expression of shocked giddiness must match Louis’, because Niall starts to laugh uncontrollably. It’s a nice sound, Louis thinks, bright and carefree and it makes Louis want to start laughing, too, so he does.

“That is pretty cool,” Louis says, nudging his hip against Harry’s. “What’re the odds?”

“In my favor, I guess,” Harry responds coolly, grabbing two beers off of a waiter’s tray as he walks by. Louis smirks at him, ducking his head to smile at the ground when Harry doesn’t break the eye contact. It’s been about 6 hours since they first met and Harry has ruined him already, which is a pretty nice skill, if Louis’ says so himself.

The music had died down for a moment, the increasingly irritating DJ letting everyone grab another drink and refresh before getting back to the party. This is really starting to shape up to be a really good time, not at all like what Louis expected, and it’s gotten even better since they’ve met Harry and Niall. He thinks they’ll really enjoy the rest of their stay. The music kicking back on brings Louis out of his thoughts just as he’s working on finishing the rest of his beer, and he raises his eyebrows in excitement as he swallows.

“What?” Harry laughs.

“Oh my god,” Louis yells. “I love this fucking song!”

The music gets louder then, as if the DJ heard him, and Harry listens for a second before he smiles contently. “Fuck, a great song.”

It’s a song that Louis distinctly remembers dancing to at his high school prom, and it’s pumping through his ears now, making his heart thump with the bass. He pulls at Harry’s arm and leads them to the dance floor again, bringing their nearly empty pint glasses with them.

Harry is giggling behind him, and he’s already started singing along to the music. When they get to the middle of the floor again, Louis is already bouncing along to the song and singing loudly, Harry following right behind him and joining in. Louis is laughing - he has no idea why he’s laughing, but he’s so overwhelmed by the music and this boy and the sudden turn of events of today, and he’s just so happy.

“Souuuuuul, I hear you callllling!” Harry shouts dramatically when the chorus starts, raising both arms in the air, careful not to spill his beer.

“Oh baby please, give a little respect tooooo me!” Louis shouts the next line with a smile on his face, throwing his his arms around Harry’s neck and swaying enthusiastically to the music. Harry brings one arm down to wrap around Louis’ waist and sways to the music. His other arm is still raised in the air with his beer, and Louis is probably spilling his own beer down the back of Harry’s neck, but he doesn’t care.

Harry spins them and Louis thinks he might throw up from being dizzy and from laughing so hard, and christ, he fucking loves this song so much. He loves this so much.

They dance to the entire song, singing along and laughing when they hit particularly high notes, and it feels so easy and fun - Louis doesn’t want the song to end, ever. It does, of course, and they smile at each other for a minute before making their way back to the table. Zayn and Niall have ordered another beer each, both still completely involved in their own conversation. They sit down with them and join in, all of them talking and laughing for an hour as if they’ve been friends this entire time. Niall and Harry really are less than an hour away from their hometown, they learn, which Louis thinks is really important information. He’s glad that he might get to see them after this weekend, wouldn’t want this to be a one time thing. Louis wonders briefly if he would have met them if they hadn’t met here, at a grocery store in the city or in line at Starbucks. He’ll have to mention it to Zayn later, see if he believes in fate as much as Louis does.

Niall yawns dramatically after about 30 more minutes, the numerous beers finally catching up with him. “I’m fucking exhausted. Haz,” he says and turns to Harry. “Do you think we could head up to the rooms? Liam will probably be back soon, anyway.”

Harry nods and yawns, catching it from Niall. “Yeah, ‘m pretty beat. All of that dancing,” he adds with a press of his thigh against Louis’. “We’ll see you two tomorrow though, right? We can meet up for breakfast or something.”

Louis smiles fondly at Harry, nodding. “Yeah, that--.” He shakes his head. “Oh, are you leaving now? Okay, definitely. In the morning, then, for sure.”

Zayn scoffs, kicking Louis’ foot under the table. He’s a smug bastard, really.

“‘s good to meet you,” Niall says to both of them when he stands, looking at Zayn for an extended period of time before bending down and giving him an awkward hug. Louis wants to wrap the two of them up, they’re already so cute, and he couldn’t be more pleased. “Text me, okay?” Niall asks.

“Right,” Zayn coughs, glancing at Louis. “See you guys.”

Harry smiles at Louis for a minute before patting his thigh twice and getting up from the table. “See you later?”

“Mmhm,” Louis hums. Harry has got to stop smiling at him like this.

The two of them walk away from the lawn area, Niall stumbling a bit, and head towards the villas. Louis looks over at Zayn, who is smiling like an idiot, and shoves at his shoulder.

“We’re fucked, y’know that right?”

Zayn laughs, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I know, yeah.”

“Wait--” Louis freezes. “Did Niall say you should text him?” Zay nods. “You got his number?”

“Yeah, ‘course. Did you not get Harry’s?”

Louis’ eyebrows pull together and he pouts. “No.”

He’s an idiot, really. Louis didn’t even think of exchanging numbers, just assumed that he would see him in the morning and that was that.

“Sucks, bro,” Zayn says with a sympathetic pat to Louis’ back. “I can ask Niall?”

Louis shakes his head, laughing. “I’m not some lovesick school boy, Zayn. It’s alright, we’ll see them in the morning.” He shrugs and pushes away from the table. “C’mon, let’s head to the villa. I’m tired too.”

Zayn sighs, following behind Louis. “Whatever you say, man.”

+

Louis isn’t crazy, he’s pretty sure. He’s had his moments in his twenty-something years of life, but he’s never felt like one of those goofball guys in a romantic comedy that he likes to roll his eyes at. He’s never been the type to call the front desk to find out what room a certain curly haired boy was staying in, saying that he was their brother so that he could obtain the room’s phone number. He’s never been that guy.

Yet here he is. Completely and unabashedly being that guy.

“Zayn,” Louis says after he’s called Zayn’s room next to his, waking up his best friend, apparently. Zayn grumbles a response, so Louis continues, “I got Harry’s room phone number - do you think it’s weird to call? Like, he probably isn’t asleep yet, right?”

“I mean, I was.”

“Right but you’re, like, a toddler. You fall asleep instantly,” Louis says.

Zayn laughs lowly, a yawn following. “Yeah, true. I don’t know, Lou, just call him. If he answers and it sounds like you woke him, just say it was room service.”

A solid plan, Louis thinks.

He hangs up with Zayn a minute later, making exaggerated kissy noises at him through the phone and saying goodnight. He stares at the room phone for what feels like five minutes, debating on whether or not this is coming on too strong for just meeting someone that day. Before he can answer that question, he’s dialing Harry’s number, so. He’s going for casual, at least.

“Hello?” Harry’s voice comes through the line, and Louis doesn’t think he sounds tired at all. He sounds almost like he’s smirking, actually.

“Ha--” Louis clears his throat. “Harry? Sorry, this is stupid. It’s Louis.”

Harry laughs, and it sounds like music to Louis’ ears. It’s nearing midnight now, Louis’ buzz from the day starting to fade away, and he just isn’t ready to say goodnight to Harry yet. He’s only got one weekend of vacation, after all.

“What took you so long?” Harry asks, and Louis can hear him moving around in his bed, the sound of the sheets rustling. Louis makes a confused face at the wall as if Harry can see him. “When I said ‘see you later’ earlier, I meant that I was hoping I’d see you again tonight.”

“Why didn’t you give me your number then, you ass?” Louis laughs, and he flops back onto his bed, stretching out his legs from where they had been tucked underneath him. He turns to face the phone on the bedside table and wonders if Zayn can hear him through the wall conjoining their rooms.

“That would’ve been too easy,” Harry says and Louis knows he’s smirking now. He’s fucked, really.

“So, now what?”

“Wait, how did you get this number?” Harry asks suddenly.

“Not important, Harold,” Louis says, waving his hand in the air. “When can I see you?”

Harry laughs giddily into the phone, and Louis turns to put his face into his pillow. This is fucking disastrous, Louis thinks, and he feels like he’s bubbling with something that he can’t quite put a finger on. It’s never been this easy, or fun, and Louis doesn’t even know what to do with that.

“Well, you apparently know what room I’m in.” Louis scoffs at that but Harry continues, “Come over. I’ve got a bottle of wine we can split? Seems fitting.”

A bottle of wine, right. That’s casual. Louis can do this.

“I’ll be there in a few.”

They hang up and Louis immediately jumps out of bed to change out of his clothes. He’s been wearing the same outfit all day, and he feels like his shirt is stuck to him after dancing outside all night. He picks up a clean pair of black jeans, it’s purely coincidence that he grabs the pair that makes his ass look incredible. He throws on a maroon Adidas sweatshirt and some black Vans, looking at himself in the mirror and shrugging. It’ll do, he thinks. He goes without a beanie like he normally would, letting his freshly washed and dried hair fall softly against his forehead. He looks like a guy that could kiss Harry Styles, definitely. Probably. 

When Louis knocks on Harry’s door 15 minutes later, cursing himself for not asking how exactly to get to his room which is actually across the entire resort, he’s nervous as hell. He’s never been this spontaneous, ever, or this excited. It’s a horrible combination.

“Lou,” Harry says when he opens the door. He’s smiling so big that Louis feels like he should look away, but he guesses that his face looks much like the same. “Come on in.”

Louis follows Harry into the room, and it looks much like his room at the resort. A king size bed and normal hotel-like furnishings, a bathroom near the front entrance and a patio through sliding doors that looks over the winery. Harry’s view is more beautiful than his and Zayn’s, he has to admit, and he spends a few minutes standing at the glass door looking out and making small talk while Harry grabs a bottle of wine from the fridge.

“You and Niall don’t share a room?” Louis asks when he and Harry finally settle. They’re sitting cross-legged on the foot of the bed, facing each other, both with a glass of wine in their hand.

“Nah,” Harry says with a shake of his head. “He’s in the room across the hall. Our other friend, Liam, is here this weekend too and he’s in the room next to this one. He’s helping my sister with all of her wedding shit though, her unofficial wedding planner, and I don’t even think they’re back yet.”

Louis nods and Harry takes a sip of his wine before continuing. “Fuck, that’s good. Anyway, he’s really cool too, you’ll probably meet him tomorrow. Don’t mind him if he looks ready to rip his hair out, though.”

They laugh and Louis puts a hand to his chest. “Ah, weddings.”

“Do you have any siblings?”

“Yeah, 4 younger sisters and two little brothers.”

“Full house,” Harry says with a shocked expression.

“Mmm,” Louis hums with his eyes closed. “Love that show.”

Harry rolls his eyes but laughs anyway, hiding a gorgeous smile with his glass of wine. Louis finally take a sip of his own drink, humming in approval as it goes down. It’s delicious, and he recognizes it as his favorite from earlier today. A bit sweet, but not too sweet, and a gorgeous red color that is sure to stain his lips for hours.

They talk for a while, asking each other questions and getting to know each other’s lives from back home (Harry just finished college, two years younger than Louis, and is starting a job at a record label once they get back from vacation. He’s a cat lover, his favorite food is bananas - Louis doesn’t think that counts, but whatever, he’s cute - and he’s never been on an airplane before, never even left California). Louis tells him about his job, about his family, about Zayn and how they met. They pour another glass of wine after they’ve finished their first, and another one after that. Louis has a buzz, but their glasses aren’t that full so he feels like he’s still got a grip on things. If anything, it’s Harry that’s giggly and pink cheeked, apparently feeling a bit more of a buzz. A real lightweight, Louis thinks.

“This was my favorite wine from today,” Louis says, clinking his wine against Harry’s in recognition. Harry laughs too loud at that, and Louis is absolutely fucking preening under the attention. He loves how easily he can make Harry laugh, and blush (he learns this after he tells Harry that he thinks his ponytail is cute). A few of Harry’s curls are framing his face and he looks even better than before. He’s changed into even tighter black jeans and a ratty old Rolling Stones tshirt, his bare feet exposing two more tattoos on his ankles. He wants to find all of his tattoos, wants to taste the skin behind every one.

“Your lips are so red,” Harry says with another giggle, and he’s actually giggling, there’s no other word to describe it. It’s a laugh that sounds like light bouncing around a room and Louis wants to catch it, he can’t fucking get enough of it.

“What?” Louis asks, and he looks at the wall where a mirror is hanging over the desk. “Oh,” he breathes. His lips are a shade of red just lighter than his wine, and he wipes at them slowly. Harry’s are red too, even a deeper shade than Louis’ since his lips are already so tinted.

“It’s pretty,” Harry rushes to add. “I like it.”

The air feels charged all of a sudden, with a mention of lips and wine. Louis takes the last sip from his glass before turning his body to face Harry again. He uncrosses his legs, stretching them out to rest on either side of Harry. Harry looks down at Louis’ legs, smiling. “‘m trapped.”

“Mmm,” Louis hums, breaking into a laugh when Harry pulls a funny face. “You are.”  

“Well, what are you going to do now that you’ve got me?” Harry asks, raising an eyebrow. He scoots forward, pulling Louis closer, and Louis can’t fucking breathe.

Okay, this is fine. Liquid courage, and all that.

“Hmm.” Louis pretends to think for a moment, before leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on Harry’s cheek. Harry smiles when Louis’ lips meet his skin, and Louis can feel the dimple forming beneath his mouth. “I could do that.”

“Yeah?” Harry nods. “What else? That’d get pretty boring after a while.”

Louis makes a face of mock offense, smiling when Harry pouts adorably. “Oh, excuse me for boring you. What do you want to do then, princess?”

Harry blushes at the teasing nickname, which is something Louis makes a mental note of for later. He shrugs shyly, scooting impossibly closer and resting his hands on top of his knees. He pushes himself forward slowly, and Louis can hear his own heart pounding in his ears, the alcohol in his system making him feel warm all over, burning in the places where Harry is touching him. He stops just before his lips meet Louis’ and Louis lets out a nervous laugh.

Harry is smirking - he’s such a shit -  and he looks Louis in the eye. He sets his glass of wine on the bedside table and grabs Louis’ and does the same, never breaking eye contact. “Dunno. We could do anything, really.”

Louis can feel Harry’s lips move against his when he speaks, his breath hot against Louis’ skin. He wants to pull away, his senses going into overload and it feels like too much, all at once. But he doesn’t, instead he pushes that last inch forward, and then it’s like all of his senses are screaming at the top of their lungs. Their lips connect and it feels like what his entire day has lead up to, maybe his entire life. Harry hums against Louis’ mouth, pressing his chest forward to be closer to Louis and bringing a hand up to rest on the back of Louis’ neck.

“Okay?” Louis asks when they break apart after a brief kiss, and he’s already overwhelmed, his lungs feeling like they’ve been emptied.

Harry drops his forehead to rest against Louis’ shoulder, laughing. “Of course, you idiot.”

Harry raises his head and looks at Louis then, leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss. “Would’ve been okay in that bathroom--” Another kiss. “Or at that party.”

And, well. If Louis had known that, it really would’ve saved him a lot of time pining today.

Louis rolls his eyes and kisses Harry again, this time deepening the kiss and darting out his tongue to lick lightly at Harry’s lips. Harry groans quietly and opens his mouth easily, kissing Louis harder and pressing his body closer. They kiss not enough and too much all at once for what feels like half an hour, Harry nibbling at Louis’ bottom lip and tugging at it with his teeth. Louis is so gone for this already, and he doesn’t remember the last time he was half hard from kissing someone, shit. It’s like being 17 all over again. Harry is too much, really.

“C’mere,” Louis whispers when they pull away to breathe for a moment, pulling Harry closer. Harry settles into Louis’ lap and wraps his legs around him, and Louis has to hold back a moan when he feels that Harry’s hard against his hip. He’s there too already, and he wants to laugh at how ridiculous they are, but it doesn’t really feel like the appropriate time to laugh, so he kisses Harry instead.

“Lou,” Harry says against Louis’ mouth, “m’shirt. Off, please.”

He’s so polite even when he’s biting at Louis’ lower lip and rocking his hips down on Louis’ lap, and that’s just unfair, really.

“Yeah-- Fuck, right, okay.” Louis pulls back to lift Harry’s shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor. Harry does the same with Louis’, running his hands across Louis’ bare chest and biting his own lip. Louis feels like he’s drowning.

Their kissing gets more frantic, the fuzziness in Louis’ head intensifying and his skin feeling hotter. Louis is shamelessly rutting up against Harry’s ass now, meeting the movements of Harry’s hips. He has to pull away for a moment to breathe, resting his face against Harry’s shoulder and biting at the skin of his collarbone. Harry groans filthily, rocking down at a quicker pace, and Louis grabs his hips tightly. Harry is going to kill him, probably.

“You taste like wine,” Louis says once he kisses a trail up Harry’s neck and meets his lips again.

Harry hums. “I’d rather taste like you.”

And that’s-- Okay.

“Jesus Christ, Harry.”

“Please,” Harry whispers against Louis’ neck, biting down hard once and moving his tongue across the skin there. “Please-- Lou, let me taste.”

“Fuck, okay,” Louis answers, as if it’s something he has to be persuaded to say yes to. He feels like he can’t breathe but god, he wants this, has wanted this since he laid eyes on Harry’s obscene lips this afternoon. “How do you want me?”

Harry’s face lights up at that, and he moves off of Louis quickly, standing up to push down his jeans and briefs in one movement. That’s surprising, Louis thinks, surely those jeans are too tight to just shove off like that. Harry gestures for Louis to do the same, and Louis tears his eyes away from Harry’s cock long enough to stand and remove his jeans.

Harry raises an eyebrow when he realizes that Louis wasn’t wearing any briefs, smirking.

“Shut up,” Louis says with a laugh, putting his hands on Harry’s hips and kissing him hard. Harry melts into it quickly, pushing their bodies together. He reaches between them, getting a hand on Louis’ dick and stroking him slowly. Louis pulls off of Harry’s mouth to moan quietly, closing his eyes and rocking into the touch. It’s been a while, and Harry’s hands are so fucking big. Harry turns them so that Louis is facing the bed, and he drops down to sit on the mattress in front of him. He keeps a hand on Louis, Harry’s eyes following the movement of his own hand and licking at his lips.

Louis brings up a hand to the back of Harry’s neck, rubbing small circles into his skin with his fingertips. “Go on, then.”

Harry nods quickly, leaning forward and immediately wrapping his lips around the head of Louis’ dick, humming in approval and letting his eyes flutter closed. Louis cannot fucking believe this.

“Harry--” Louis chokes out when Harry takes him down in one swift motion, using his hand to make up for anything that he isn’t able to swallow down. It’s so much all at once and Louis feels like his legs are already shaking. Harry starts to move in rhythm slowly, pulling off of Louis’ dick with a loud pop, circling the tip with his tongue once before taking Louis into his mouth again. He’s sloppy with it, the sounds alone enough to make Louis lose it too soon. Louis tugs on Harry’s hair when his nose brushes against Louis’ stomach, and Harry groans around his mouthful.

“Is that okay?” Louis asks, breathless. Harry nods, taking Louis down a few more times before pulling back. He lets the head of Louis’ cock rest against his bottom lip, a small bead of precome spilling onto it. Louis groans at the sight and Harry looks up at him, blinking slowly. Louis doesn’t understand why he stopped at first, rubbing at Harry’s scalp. Harry closes his eyes and pulls forward on Louis’ thigh, making Louis’ dick pass through his lips ever so slightly, and--. Oh.

“Oh my god,” Louis breathes out, digging his fingernail against the palm of his hand to keep from coming immediately.

Harry nods subtly, pulling at Louis’ leg again until Louis starts to move in and out of Harry’s mouth on his own, tugging gently at Harry’s hair. He quickens his pace too quickly, probably, but Harry’s lips look absolutely obscene at this angle, his jaw slack and his eyes looking up at Louis expectantly. He thrusts into Harry’s mouth again and again, watching the way Harry’s eyes water when he reaches the back of his throat. It’s too much, it’s always going to be too much.

“Get a hand on yourself, yeah?” Louis says when he feels close, noticing that Harry’s rutting his hips into the air seeking friction, fisting his hand into the sheets. Harry obliges easily, stroking himself quickly and moving his tongue against the underside of Louis’ cock in a way that makes Louis moan loudly. He tugs on Harry’s hair a bit harder, Harry quickening his hand on his own cock, and Louis can feel the back of Harry’s throat fluttering when he pushes in, and it’s enough to make the familiar heat build in the pit of his stomach.

“Harry, baby--” Louis says in between labored breaths. He groans once, rolling his hips slowly. “I’m gonna-- Fuck, I’m--”

Harry lets out a whimper and moans, his hips jumping off the bed and his hand quickly moving across his dick. Louis watches as he comes all over himself, most of it landing on his stomach and chest, the rest sliding down his own hand. It’s enough to make Louis blackout, and he pushes into Harry’s mouth one more time before he spills down Harry’s throat, letting out a choked noise as he comes. Harry sucks at him greedily, licking at the head when Louis finishes, cleaning him up.

They breathe heavily for a moment before Louis bends down to pick up his discarded shirt, sitting on the bed next to Harry and cleaning him off with it gently. Harry smiles at him once he’s finished and has thrown the shirt back on the floor, leaning in to kiss his lips softly.

“Mmmm,” Harry hums. “Now I taste like you, see.”

Louis doesn’t know where Harry came from, honestly.

Louis smiles and lies back on the bed and bringing Harry down with him. Harry is so much taller than him but he fits against Louis’ side and under his shoulder, making himself smaller so that Louis can wrap his arm around him. Louis kisses the top of Harry’s head when he rests his cheek on Louis’ chest and sighs contently.

“We could have another glass of wine, yeah?” Harry says after a minute of comfortable silence.

Louis laughs, covering his mouth with his hand and biting the inside of his cheek. “I think you’re trying to get me drunk, Styles.”

“Don’t need to,” Harry says, biting gently at Louis’ nipple. “You’re fun.”

“You too, babe,” Louis responds airily. “Thanks for the good time.”

Harry bites down harder on Louis’ nipple at that, and they both laugh. “Heyyyy,” Harry says, sounding drunk himself.

Louis rolls them over so that he’s straddling Harry’s hips, and he leans down to kiss Harry slowly. He swipes his tongue across Harry’s and makes a pleased sound.

“Best thing I’ve tasted all day,” he whispers. “And I tasted a lot of wine. Like, a lot.”

Harry rolls his eyes but blushes, his already pink cheeks warming up even more. “You’re an idiot.”

“But you love it,” he says and bites at Harry’s nose.

“I do,” Harry says like he’s being put out, sighing heavily. Louis flops to lay beside him, draping an arm over his torso and tucking his head under Harry’s chin. “Do you think--” Harry starts before he cuts himself off.

“What?”

“I don’t know, it’s stupid. I was just, like, thinking? We’re from the same place, basically, do you think we would’ve met anyway if we hadn’t met this weekend?”

Louis breath catches in his throat, and he coughs quietly. “Do you--. Is that something you’ve been thinking about?”

Harry laughs nervously. “Yeah, I always think about that shit. Like, the what ifs. I don’t know, maybe we would’ve. It’s cool to think about,” Harry says with a shrug. He tightens his arm around Louis and breathes deeply.

“No, I thought about it, too. Glad we met this way, though. ‘s more romantic,” he jokes, pinching Harry’s side.

“Drunk in a bathroom, so romantic.”

“Listen,” Louis starts, but they both start to laugh.

Louis always has been a big believer in fate, and this time he thinks it was on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> a big thank you to [dee](http://www.bestfates.tumblr.com) who put this into my brain completely, and to my lovely [kirra](http://www.punkasslouis.tumblr.com) who looked this over and listened to me whine, you are the best. (also love [chelsea](http://www.carryonsunshine.tumblr.com) lots for listening to me whine a bit all the way from sochi ♥) so thx to everyone for listening to me whine, basically.
> 
> i'm on tumblr at [soleilouis](http://www.soleilouis.tumblr.com)! :*


End file.
